1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical detection element has so far been used in an optical detector, an image sensor, etc. A typical example of the optical detection element is a photoelectric converter, such as a photodiode or a phototransistor. As well known, light can be detected by detecting a photocurrent that is generated in the photoelectric converter with irradiation of the light.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-60830 discloses, in FIG. 2, a thin film transistor (TFT) including, as a gate insulating film, an organic film in which a predetermined compound is dispersed in an organic polymer. A compound whose polarized state is changed with irradiation of light is selected as the predetermined compound constituting the organic film. In the thin film transistor disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-60830, the dielectric constant of the gate insulating film is changed with irradiation of light to the gate insulating film. Accordingly, a current flowing between a source and a drain is changed with the irradiation of the light to the gate insulating film. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-60830 sets forth that the above-mentioned type of thin film transistor can be used as a photosensor.